Sorcerer's Resurrection
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: He was dead. He had died in order to bring peace to the world. So why is he currently sitting in a chair talking to a floating man in a red cape?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Code Geass or Doctor Strange. They are properties of Studio Sunrise and Marvel Comics (RIP Stan Lee) Respectively.**

* * *

It was finally done.

The hatred of the entire world was focused on him. He became the Demon Emperor. The man who killed all those who stood in his way, and had subjugated every last person on the planet. His very name was now synonymous with evil.

It was for that reason that he was to be killed. And the only person on earth worthy of doing that was Zero. The man of miracles. The man who, by killing him, would lead the world into a new age of prosperity.

That is why Lelouch smiled as the blade pierced his chest. It's not because he had no regrets. He had plenty. The deaths of Euphemia, Rolo, and countless others were his sins to bear. The suffering awaiting others also weighed on him. Nunnally would have to live without her brother. And CC, the person who stood by his side since the beginning, would continue to live alone for eternity.

But even so, peace would reign. The world would be united through cooperation, not by force. Violence would no longer be necessary, and mankind would be able to focus on more important matters.

That is why, as Lelouch lay bleeding with his sister holding his hand, he said: "Yes... I... destroy... worlds... and...create... them... anew."

His piece was said, and his final breath was taken. As his sister sobbed over his death, Lelouch prepared to face the next world.

"You want to open your eyes? I feel like your not paying attention to me".

Suddenly, Lelouch inhaled a breath, and his eyes shot open. How?!

How was he alive?! Susazu had stabbed him through the chest. There was possible way he could have survived! He had made sure of it!

How... Where was he?

He was sitting in a wing chair. He looked to be in some kind of... Library? There were many shelves of books surrounding him. Behind him was a window, one engraved with a unique symbol.

"You seem confused."

Lelouch faced in front of him, and saw a peculiar man. He wore what seemed to be blue robes, and was wearing yellow gloves and a belt. He had dark hair along with a mustache and goatee, with white streaks at his temples. But what made him peculiar was the large red cape he was wearing, as well as the fact that he was **Levitating Four Feet Off The Ground!**

"I take it that you are confused. Well, let me start by introducing myself" the man said as his feet came back down to the ground. "My name is Dr. Stephen Strange" he said as he extended his hand to Lelouch.

Still disoriented, but thinking that he should at least be polite, Lelouch shook his hand. "Pleasure. My name is..."

"Lelouch vi Britannia. I know. Or do you prefer Lamperouge?"

Panic filled Lelouch as he nearly jumped out his chair. "How do you know who I am?" Then his other questions came to mind. "Where am I? No. No. Here's a better question. How the hell am I alive?! I should be dead!"

"Rather pessimistic don't you think?" Strange dryly replied, earning him a glare from Lelouch. He was now considering using his Geass to try and get answers out of him.

"Alright. I'm kidding" Strange said while raising his hands. "And don't bother trying to use your Geass on me. I made sure to suppress it before you woke up."

Confused, Lelouch tried activating his Geass, only to see that it wouldn't work. But how?

"Look, why don't you just stay in your chair and calm down? I'll get my chair, and we can discuss your questions. Ok?"

Lelouch would much rather leave and find answers that stay with a man who clearly didn't understand the gravity of the situation, and could shut down his power. But he did need answers, and the man did promise them, so he nodded.

"Good then" Strange said as he extended his hand outwards. He seemed to be reaching for something, but there was nothing.

"_I'm being held captive by a madman_" Lelouch thought as he silently contemplated the best methods to get out of his situation. He was wondering if it were possible to sneak out the window when he heard something sliding across the wooden floor.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw another wing chair coming towards him and Strange. No one was pushing it, there was no rope or anything pulling it. It was simply moving itself towards them.

When the chair was close enough, Strange grabbed a hold of it, making it stop in it's tracks. He then pulled up his cape, and took a seat.

"Tea?" Strange asked.

"Tea?" Lelouch replied. He was going to ask what he meant, when suddenly he felt something in his hand. He looked down, and saw a cup filled with tea. To his left, a table appeared with a saucer, a container with honey, and lemon, and a plate of cookies.

"Feel free to take what you like" Strange offered.

"Th... Thank you" Lelouch said, taking a sip of the tea. It was actually quite good.

"Now then, what question would you like me to answer first?"

Lelouch set the cup on the table. He was still unsettled by the sight of the chair moving itself, and he was having trouble formulating his thoughts. He decided to start with the obvious.

"How am I still alive? I was stabbed in the chest".

"I've seen people survive worse. I was a surgeon after all" Strange casually said, earning him another glare from Lelouch.

"But if you are seeking a serious answer, the simple one would be that the Vishanti bought you back to life. They believe that your life still holds purpose."

"The what?"

Instead of immediately answering, Strange held out his hand, and a book flew into it. "The Vishanti are the benevolent creators of the mystic arts, and the patrons of the Sorcerer Supreme.

He opened the book, and images and symbols started flying out. Among them were three faces.

Strange pointed at the female among the three. "Oshtur, an Elder God and a kind seeker of knowledge".

Next he pointed at a tiger head. "Hoggoth, the entity of order".

Finally he pointed at a male head. "Agamotto, creator of the path of magic and the first Sorcerer Supreme."

The three heads came together, forming a trio. "It is the Vishanti who guide the ways of those who study the mystic arts. It is they who determine who is worthy to even practice the arts".

He closes his book, and the images disappear. "And they have chosen you".

Suffice to say, Lelouch is shocked to hear this. "Say that again?".

The Vishanti believe you are worthy to become a sorcerer. They have granted you life again, and offered you the chance to study the mystic arts".

Silence reigns. For several minutes, neither say anything. Lelouch lays in his chair, hair covering his eyes with an unreadable expression. Strange sits in his chair, patiently awaiting Lelouch's response.

"Ha. Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lelouch suddenly breaks out laughing. He laughs so hard he falls back in his chair. Strange just sits in his chair looking at Lelouch, his composure not wavering in the slightest.

"This... this is a joke isn't it? Some sort of comedic punishment from God?"

"If you are referring to the Collective Unconscious from your world, I'm afraid you are mistaken" Strange calmly replies. "You are not in the afterlife Lelouch. this is very real."

"Please! Magic, deities, you actually expect me to believe any of this?"

"Given the fact that you have the ability to control people with eye contact and learned that 'God' was the collection of human consciousness, I assumed your mind would be open to the idea."

Even for all his doubts, Lelouch had to admit he had a point. He had seen crazy things in his life. But that raised another question.

"If this isn't the afterlife, then how do you know so much about me?"

"I was informed of your arrival beforehand. The Vishanti were gracious enough to give me insight into who I would be training."

"You? Train me?" Lelouch said in exasperation. "Are you sure you want to do that? Do... do you know what I've done?" Lelouch said, his voice becoming more somber by the end.

"Yes" Strange said as he looked Lelouch dead in the eye, his expression now serious. "You killed your sister because of a mistake you made, you emotionally manipulated a boy who had never known love in his life, lied to everyone you cared about, killed countless thousands of people, and effectively became the very face of evil in your world."

Each word, each reminder, struck Lelouch like a knife. He had indeed done many terrible things. That is why he had no qualms about dying. Out of all the punishments he could have received, death was too merciful.

"And yet, each and every action you took was done with the intention of creating a better world for your sister. In the end you even sacrificed you life to bring a semblance of peace to your world" Strange stated surprising Lelouch. "Because of this, the Vishanti believe that you are worthy of a second chance. A chance to do more."

"**More?!**" Lelouch yelled as he rose from his chair, his exasperation and frustration rising. "To kill more, to lie more? To cause **More** suffering? Is that why I was brought back?"

"You don't understand" Strange calmly retorted.

"I don't understand?!" Lelouch yelled back. "I'm supposed to be dead! There's nothing left for me to understand!" He stepped closer to Strange, now leaning over his chair. "No. The person here who doesn't understand is **YOU!**" Lelouch practically screamed, his finger pointing at Strange's chest.

With his left hand, Strange grabbed Lelouch's arm. With his right hand, he shoved Lelouch back.

Lelouch felt a surprising amount of force behind that shove, and he had to close his eyes as he felt himself move back. When Lelouch opened his eyes again, the sight before him made his eyes as wide as saucers.

Strange was still holding his arm, keeping his body standing. A body that Lelouch could see from several feet behind!

He could see himself. But how? Lelouch took a look at his hands, and noticed a sort of etherial glow around himself.

Suddenly, Lelouch felt himself being tugged. Without warning, he was pulled right back into his body.

"What just happened?" Lelouch asked, his breath short.

"I pushed your astral body out of your physical body" Strange explained.

That explanation did not help Lelouch in the slightest. "What was in that tea?"

"Chamomile flavoring. With a bit of honey."

"How... How...?" Lelouch tried to form a question, but he was still far too bewildered to process one.

"I believe that should be sufficient proof" Strange said.

"Proof?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. Proof that one, Magic exists, as I've been telling you. And two, that you are not in the afterlife. If this were Heaven or Hell, why would your soul return to your body after being pushed out?"

Lelouch, even for all his skepticism, had to admit that he had a point. But that raised another question.

"If that is the case, then where am I?"

"I'm glad you asked" Strange said as he turned around. "Walk with me, and I will explain."

Strange turned to walk away, and Lelouch felt he head no choice but to follow. Strange led him down a hallway. This hallway had windows, each one giving a view. None of these views however, made sense!

One window showed a forest. Another showed the bottom of the ocean, with countess fish swimming in them. Another showed what seemed to be an empty lab, with scattered blueprints for some sort of body armor. Another showed space itself. A painting on the ceiling seemed to display a constantly shifting and moving spider web.

The last window Lelouch eyed showed a table with large, two-tailed snakes playing poker."What the he-."

"Mind you language, please" Strange interrupted. "You are currently standing within the Sacntum Sanctorum. A safe haven for all Sorcerers, as well as the housing for the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Then, can you explain the windows? And the painting?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course. You see, the Sanctum exists everywhere. It has a foothold in every dimension, allowing it to appear in every realm of existence at once."

"Come again?" Lelouch asked, his mind having a hard time grasping that explanation.

"You will see in a minute. Come along" Strange said.

And so the two continued their walk. They eventually made it to a stairwell leading to a large door. They walked down the stairs, but just as they were about to reach the door, Strange held up his hand to signal Lelouch to stop.

"I have to warn you right here and now Lelouch. What I'm about to show you outside that door will change your perception not just of yourself, but of reality itself. I need to know that you can handle this."

Lelouch chuckled at this. "Strange, I just came back to life after being stabbed. I saw you summon chairs and books out of nowhere. And let's not forget that you pushed my soul out of my body. How much more outlandish can this get?"

Strange sighed at this. "Come on then. Let me show you."

Strange stepped up to the door. he pushed it open, and gestured for Lelouch to walk through. "Go. Take a look. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Lelouch, not understanding why Strange was suddenly so apprehensive, walked out the door. He stepped out on to the porch and saw... nothing.

Not nothing in the sense that there was nothing of interest. Nothing in the sense that there was literally **Nothing!**

There was no no road, no street, no neighbors. There was no sky, and no ground for the building to even stand on. There no color either. It was as if the building was simply floating in an empty dark abyss.

"How is this possible? What is this?"

"This is the Space Between Space" Strange calmly explained, the doors closing behind him. "It is a plane that exists connected to every realm in existence, but is a part of none. From here, we can travel to and view every dimension. Let me show you."

Strange turned next to the left door, and there a large dial-looking device attached to the wall next to it. Strange put his hand to it, and turned it.

Suddenly, the space around them changed. Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw what was once endless darkness morph into a busy city street. There were people passing and talking, car honking, and news coming from jumbotrons.

"Little too noisy for my taste. Let's try something quieter" Strange said as he turned the dial again. The setting changed, and now they're in a forest. A forest with trees a least a hundred times taller than the Sanctum. Lelouch couldn't even see the tops of any of them.

"Now it's too quiet. Let's something new" Starnge said while turning the dial again. "Oh, and Lelouch. Don't worry, we're protected so long as we step on the grounds of the mansion."

Lelouch was about about to ask what he meant, when the world around them morphed into water. They were now standing on a sea floor, with all forms of aquatic life floating around them. In the distance, Lelouch could see lights and what looked like structures.

"Is that a... city?"

"Yes. Atlantis actually" Strange replied. He then put his hand to the dial. "One last one."

The world around them changed again, this time to another city. This one looked familiar however.

"What is this?" Lelouch asked Strange.

"Look over there" Strange replied, pointing in the distance.

Lelouch saw a building selling televisions, each one showing the news. His eyes widened in shock as he read the headline.

**DEMON EMPEROR LELOUCH VANQUISHED BY ZERO! THE WORLD IS NOW FREE!**

"That should be enough" Strange said as he set the dial back to default. They were now back in the Space Between Space.

Strange walked out next to Lelouch. "The Sanctum is a special place. You can truly be everywhere at once from here. All of creation could be destroyed, and you could survive by being here. It also lets you see how every world is doing."

As Lelouch heard Strange's speak, realization dawned on him. Everything he was told was true.

"Magic, other realities, it's all real". Lelouch turned to Strange. "Why am I here?"

Strange turned to Lelouch. "The Vishanti believe you are worthy of a second second chance. Not to lie and murder again, but to **try** again. To use the knowledge I will impart to you to defend the children of creation, to maintain order throughout the multiverse." Strange stepped closer

"The question now is, are you willing to try?" Strange asked as he extended his hand to Lelouch.

Lelouch... honestly didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he had every intention of dying. But if what he saw on those televisions was true, then the world thought he did. And the offer he was being given was a generous one. Too generous.

"I... I can't except this. I don't deserve this."

Strange sighed, and gave Lelouch a look of understanding.

"Look, Lelouch. I'm not going to pretend that I completely understand how you feel. But I wasn't perfect when I learned about magic either. My conscience wasn't very clean either."

Hearing this, Lelouch looked at Strange intently.

"I used to be a neurosurgeon, one of the best in the world. And I knew it" Strange said fondly, remembering his old days. Then he frowned. " I knew how good I was, and that made me arrogant. Eventually, that made me greedy. I was able to bring my price up, and I only treated those who could pay."

Strange was looking more disappointed with himself as he kept talking. "There were people I could have saved. Children, parents, decent people. But if they didn't have money I couldn't care less about them. All I cared about was keeping my reputation in check, and making sure to get large checks."

"What changed?"

"I got into a car accident. I survived, obviously, but my hands were broken beyond repair" He said taking off his gloves. When Lelouch looked at his hands, he saw that they were scarred and constantly shaking.

"Steady hands are a necessity for surgeons. When I lost my hands, I lost everything. I couldn't work anymore, and my pride wouldn't allow me to resign myself to being a teacher for others". Lelouch could sympathize with that. Being too prideful.

"I ended up exhausting all my funds trying to find a cure. I was ready to give up, until I heard word of a place in Tibet that was known for healing." Strange looked back to the Sanctum. "Kamal-Taj was the name of the place. It was their that I was trained in magic and I learned to better myself. I was given a second chance."

He turned back to Lelouch. "You now have the same opportunity. I know you may not feel worthy, but this is a chance for you to become better than you were before."

He extended his hand again. "What do you say?"

"_Become better?_" Lelouch pondered. Strange was right, he didn't feel worthy. But maybe... If he took this offer, maybe he would. He could learn to make up for his past mistakes.

"Alright then. I accept" Lelouch said as he shook Strange's hand.

"Good then" Strange said. The doors tot he Sanctum opened, and Strange motioned him forward.

"Come on in. Let's get started."

* * *

**I've been wanting a story like this for years, ever since the second trailer for _Doctor Strange_ came out. Now I've decided to make it myself.**

**Just to alleviate some worries, I'm not abandoning _Lelouch of the Red Ring_. I'm just going to work on some other writing before I go back to it. You guys can look at my profile to see what I mean. Feel free to PM me your opinions, or leave reviews. I appreciate both and love reading them. They only help me improve. **

**One thing I want to say is that while I will take a lot of inspiration from the Doctor Strange of both the comics and the MCU, I am also taking inspiration from the _Doom Patrol_ show. Its great and you guys should watch it. **

**Finally, if anyone wants to do fan art for this or for _Red Ring_, I only ask to be given a link to see it. I would love to see it. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own neither Code Geass nor Marvel Comics (RIP Stan Lee). Enjoy.**

* * *

A funeral is never a joyous occasion. But today was especially gloomy.

For in this unmarked grave, laid the man who had destroyed the world. He had sacrificed everything about himself to build it anew.

All who knew him (or thought that they did) were present.

The Black Knights, Ohgi especially, are wracked with guilt. They are the ones who betrayed him, who drove him to become the Demon Emperor.

Kaguya feels soem small measure of understanding. She now knows just a bit of who Lelouch truly was, what he desired.

Xingke feels respect, respect for the man who truly did change the world. He stands by the side of his princess Tianxi, who is upset at the occasion.

Schneizel admits defeat. His younger brother had truly beaten him. But now he can work towards improving the world. His aid Kanon stands by his side, relieved that the conflicts are now truly over.

Cornelia feels unresolved. Lelouch is dead, but that seems too easy. He killed Euphemia, and he can never be forgiven. Beside her is her Knight Guilford, who is as relieved as Kanon.

Lloyd and Cecile feel accomplished. They completed the mission they were assigned to, and can move on. Nina, feels the same, even if her anger towards Princess Euphemia's killer will never leave.

Kallen feels only sadness. Lelouch is gone, and she will never be able to admit her true feelings to him. But he had ordered her to live, and so she will.

Suzaku, now eternally masked as Zero, feels a similar sadness. His friend is gone. Despite Lelouch's crimes, many of which he can never forgive, he was still his best friend. He will be missed.

Finally, there is Lelouch's sister, Nunnally. The girl for whom Lelouch was willing to destroy the world, just to make her happy. She had only ever wanted to be with her brother. But now, her mission is to ensure that his sacrifice is not in vain. That the world he envisioned will come to fruition.

But there is one person who does not join in the ceremony. Not directly.

In the distance, a green-haired girl watches as it all unfolds. She watches the tears, the leftover anger, the acceptance.

She hears the speech Nunnaly gives to commemorate Lelouch's life.

"_She has grown strong Lelouch. You should be proud_" the girl thinks as she hears.

As the girl prepares to leave, she feels a tug. Something that shouldn't be possible.

Suddenly, the phone she kept hidden on her person rings. She looks to check who it is, and sees that it is the one person from Lelouch's life she didn't see at the funeral.

"Jeremiah?"

* * *

"Rest well?" Stephen Strange asked his newest disciple, who was now dressed in plain white robes.

"Yes. Although there are some bruises from your little 'training exercise'. Especially on my fingers" Lelouch said.

"It's all part of the training. I worked on you fingers because certain spells require certain hand movements. One wrong move could cause the entire thing to unravel. The same goes for your body, since magic requires energy. If you use more than your body can handle, it could have negative repercussions."

Lelouch, for as much as he hated exercise, had to admit he had a point. "So is that what we are going to focus on today? Physical training?"

"No. If yesterday showed me anything, it's that making you exercise as you are now would only embarrass everyone involved" Strange replied much to Lelouch's irritation.

"No. Today, we are going to focus on the basics of magic. I suggest paying attention" Strange said, catching Lelouch's interest.

Strange took a breath, then spoke. "The mystic arts are as old as the most ancient civilizations. The sorcerers of antiquity named the use of its language spells. But if that word sounds old-fashioned to you, you can think of it as a program."

Strange joined his index fingers together, then separated them. The result was a glowing orange line appearing in the separated line. He moved his hands again, and the line turned into a sphere, with Lelouch watching in awe.

"We harness energies drawn from other dimensions" Strange continued, creating a more shapes around the sphere, creating an intricate design. "With that energy we cast spells, conjure shields and weapons. We make magic" he concluded, pushing the shapes forward for Lelouch to see its intricacy.

Lelouch was amazed by what he saw, but then he had a doubt. "You said I have a year to learn what I can, correct?"

"I can't tell you why yet, but yes, that is true."

"Well, that brings me to a problem I'm seeing. How am I supposed to get from my level to yours in just a year?"

Strange chuckled at the question. "How did you create one of the most effective freedom fighting groups in your world? How did you manage to defeat 'God' in C's World"?

Lelouch contemplated his answer. "I found the best course to follow, and I pushed through with it".

Strange nodded. "That'll work. Besides, I don't expect you to reach my level. I've been doing this for years. But I do expect you to reach your own level in a year."

He then directed his palm at the hallway. Suddenly the hallway morphed from it's original form, stunning Lelouch. Apparently the Sanctum could also change itself.

"I want you to go to the library out there. There are books meant to help beginners gain a better grasp on magic" Strange said. Lelouch was about to do so, when Strange spoke again.

"Before you go, I should say this before I forget. There are three sacred rules in magic. They are never meant to be broken, for doing so could have tragic consequences. I'm about to list them, are you ready?"

Lelouch nodded.

"Good. The first rule is, don't play with time. There are spells that allow one to tamper with chronology, but they are only to be used in dire situations. Understand?"

"Yes."

"The second rule is to respect all life. You will be working to protect every living creature in the multiverse. You are not to abuse them in any way. Got it?"

Lelouch nods.

"The final rule is, ironically, that you must never tamper with the dead. You must never attempt to bring anyone back to life. It never ends well."

This last rule caused Lelouch a stir. "Then what about me? What makes my resurrection acceptable?"

"The fact that it was determined by the Vishanti. They are deities of magic, therefore they have more leeway than mortal sorcerers."

Strange reached his hand to his back, and pulled out a sheet of paper. "In any case, I want you to go to the library and find the books in this list. I want you to study them for tomorrow."

"Alright" Lelouch said as he stood up and took the list. As he was about to go tot he library, he saw Strange walking the other way. "Where are you going?"

"Grocery shopping. Remember to study."

Lelouch was about to respond, when Strange suddenly disappeared. "_Must be something he can do_" Lelouch thought as he looked at the list.

_Crimson Conjuring: A Beginners Guide to Self-Defense_, _First Steps to Divination_, _The Life of Agamotto, _and _Seeing Illusions_. Those were the books on the list, and Lelouch made his way to the library to retrieve them.

Upon entering, he realized that it would be a much more difficult task then before. There were at least thirty shelves that Lelouch could see, and all of them were filled to the brim with books.

"_So that's why he gave me the day off_" Lelouch thought as he started looking through the shelves. "_It will probably take me half the day just to find the books_."

As he continued searching, Lelouch was able to find _Seeing Illusions_, but was having trouble finding anything else.

"Need help?" a voice suddenly said from behind him. Lelouch turned to see a bald, large Chinese man in red robes.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for these books" Lelouch said as he gave him the list. The man looked it over.

"I know where to find these. Follow me" the, man said.

"Thank you. I'm Lelouch, by the way."

"Yes, I know. Stange's new student. Call me Wong."

"Nice to meet you Wong" Lelouch said as he followed him around.

Wong showed him the different shelves for different subjects, including combat spells, divination, and prophecy.

"What's this shelf?" Lelouch had to ask, as the classifications for each shelf were written in a language he didn't understand.

"Teleportation. Don't worry, as long your training progresses well, you may start studying it within the week" Wong told him. "By the way, the language is Sanskrit. You'll understand it eventually."

"Alright then" Lelouch said as he and Wong continued to gather his books. Another shelf caught Lelouch's eye. In it, each and every book was locked in chains.

"What about those books?" he asked Wong.

"The private collection of the Sorcerer Supreme. Filled with the riskiest of practices" he said as he turned to face Lelouch directly. "Not meant for beginners."

"So how do I become worthy to read them?"

"Simple. Plenty of study and practice" Wong said as he placed the gathered books in Lelouch's arms. "I suggest you go get started."

Lelouch was about to make his way out, when Wong grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Before you go Lelouch, I should let you know that I am the guardian of these books. Should I notice a single volume having gone missing, the consequences may be... unpleasant."

"Understood" Lelouch said an even tone and straight face.

Wong looked at him warily for a few seconds, before letting go.

"I look forward to speaking to you again Wong" Lelouch said as he made his way out.

Once Lelouch made it back to his room, a rather cozy accommodation with a bed and simple furniture, he set the books down on the desk. He made sure no one was around, and reached into his robes. He pulled out a book, _First Steps in Teleportation_. It was a rather small book, easy to hide, with a sort of two-finger ring attached to it. He had to be quick in taking it, since distracting Wong with the forbidden collection only got him a few seconds. Luckily, it was enough. He'd apologize for taking it later.

For now, it would be best for him to start his reading.

While he did so, the back of his mind consistently wondered how everyone back home was doing.

* * *

"Yes, it's been a year since you took us in, isn't it?" a green-haired girl asked over the phone. "I do appreciate what you did for us then, Jeremiah. You were able to move him secretly."

The girl listened over the phone, before she responded to something. "Yes, there is a gateway Charles left untouched. It may be possible to restore him with it. I have to check it out."

Behind the girl, a young man stood idly around, with a poncho and a large hat obscuring his face. Suddenly the wind blew the hat away, revealing glassy, empty violet eyes.

"I'll call you soon when I get a chance" the girl said as she hung up. She then walked up to the young man. She pulled him close, and lifted the hood of the poncho over his head.

"I promise Lelouch. I will find a way to restore your soul to your body. Wherever it may be."

* * *

"I'm starting to think you cloned your student from yourself, Strange" Wong told his friend.

"What makes you say that?" Strange asked as he peered into the Orb of Agamotto, looking through all the dimensions to check for disturbances.

"Ambitious, studious, polite, and arrogant. All he needs now are white streaks and a medical degree."

Strange chuckled at this. "I'll admit we have traits in common, but he is his own person Wong."

"I am aware. He also has much more baggage than you ever did."

"That's why he's here Wong. So we can guide him."

"The Ancient one said the same thing concerning Kaecilius."

Upon hearing that name, Strange looked away from the Orb, sighing. He faced Wong.

"Any luck finding him?" he asked.

"None. Whatever power he and his followers gained from the Dark Dimension is doing a good job of hiding them from our eyes. We can't find them, and we have no clue what they are planing."

Strange grew more concerned at the news. "What about Mordo? He has been out tracking them for a while."

"I spoke with him this morning. They are still ahead of him. He's fared no better than us."

"All the more reason for me to train Lelouch" Strange said. "In the coming conflict, we could use all the help we can get."

"I agree. I just want to be sure we can trust him" Wong said.

Strange smiled. "Don't worry Wong. Lelouch is not meant to betray us."

He looked to the Orb again.

"His destiny won't arrive for another year. We just have to make sure he's ready."

* * *

**So yeah, Lelouch stole a book, met Wong, and is now starting to learn basic magic. There is conflict coming, and Kaecilius will be involved. **

**Next chapter will show Lelouch learning more and more about magic, before he has to return to his world. There is a reason for it.**

**As you may have noticed, this Code Geass world is the one shown in Re;surrection, except Shirley is actually dead now. I would keep her alive, I just have no idea what I would do with her.**

**Anyway, feel free to review or PM me, I'm always open to both.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we can get to Magic Training!**

**As a reminder, I do not own Code Geass or Marvel Comics. (RIP Stan Lee)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we now?" Lelouch asked as he stepped out onto what seemed to be a training area placed within a temple. It was a large area, the ground paved, with the symbol of the Vishanti marked into the very center. It was surrounded by doors to enter the temple, and there were racks with weapons.

"Kamar Taj" was Strange's reply. "It is a place that was specifically built for the purpose of training sorcerers. This door right here..." Strange said as the doors closed behind them. "Creates a gateway directly connecting it to the Sanctum."

Lelouch nodded at the explanation. "So I take it that our training will occur here?"

"Correct" Strange answered. "But first, let's review your reading. How was Agamotto born?"

"He was born from a tear of Oshtur."

"Good. What is the best way to prepare your mind to see past illusions?"

"Understanding that reality can be fluid. You should always be ready for illusions, even unconsciously."

"That's true, and we'll work on that. Now, when it comes to combat, what's are the best decisions to make?"

"Quick decisive ones."

"Exactly. Good job on your assigned reading" Strange said. "Now as for the reading I didn't assign you..." he continued, causing Lelouch's eyes to widen."'

"Take the sling ring out of your pocket" Strange told him. Lelouch was certain he had left the ring with the book in his room, but checked anyway. He was with Strange after all.

It was there.

"Since you seem eager to begin learning teleportation, let's see how well you can do" Strange said as he directed Lelouch to the center of the arena.

"Let's star with something simple. Your room. Try to open a portal to it."

Lelouch put the ring on his left hand.

"Visualize the place you want to be in" Strange told him. "Know every detail about. Replace the reality that lies before you."

Lelouch listened to Strange while holding up his left hand. Meanwhile, he was performing a circular motion with his right, trying to get the ring to work.

There was something happening. Orange sparks were appearing in the air in front of him. But a portal needed to be continuous and stable, neither of which Lelouch was achieving.

After minutes of trying, Lelouch stopped. "I don't get it. The books made it seem like opening portals would be one of the easier things to do."

Strange, who had only been watching in contemplation, suddenly spoke. "What exactly are you trying to do Lelouch?"

"I'm trying to get the energy to move the way I want it to. The book..."

"I see the problem" Strange said as he stood next to Lelouch. "You are trying to force the magic to follow your will. You are still used to having your orders obeyed."

The did sound like what Lelouch was doing. He was used to being in control.

"The problem is that magic doesn't work that way for beginners" Strange explained. "When one begins learning the mystic arts, control is something that has to be relinquished. It has to be earned later."

Lelouch was stunned by this revelation. "I have to give up control, to get control?" he asked. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Strange grinned at his response. "Tell me Lelouch. Since you arrived, how many things have made complete sense?"

Lelouch opened his mouth to respond, but closed it once he realized he had no good answer to give.

"Not everything makes sense Lelouch. Not everything has too."

Strange then put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Don't worry. Even I had trouble understanding this when I started. I was also used to being in control."

That did give Lelouch some hope.

"There is something that my old master did that helped me grasp how to surrender control. Would you like to try it?"

Seeing no other alternative, Lelouch nodded.

"Come with me then" Strange said as he created a portal. Lelouch went after him.

He didn't see the smirk that Strange had on his face.

When he stepped out, Lelouch was on top of a mountain. A snowy mountain that seemed to be in the middle of a blizzard. Lelouch was only wearing his thin white robes, so the cold was affecting him immediately.

"Everest. Beautiful, isn't it?" Strange said with the comfort of his red cape.

"Yes" Lelouch said while shivering. "It is beautiful. Freezing also."

"Up here, a person could last thirty minutes before suffering complete lose of function" Strange informed Lelouch.

"But you'll go into shock within two" he said while turning away.

"What?" Lelouch asked in confusion, only to be shocked to see Strange opening a portal.

"Silence your ego. Surrender Lelouch" he said as he stepped through, leaving Lelouch alone.

"**STRANGE!**" Lelouch yelled. He tried to jump after him, but it was too late. He landed face-first in the snow.

"You've got to be kidding me" Lelouch muttered as he got back up.

He was in serious danger. If he remembered correctly, the average temperature at the top of Everest was about negative thirty-six degrees. And Strange said he might go into shock within a few minutes. Since he was a doctor, his statement could be trusted.

He needed to get back.

Lelouch took out the ring started making the hand movements. But only sparks were appearing.

"Come on. Come on!" Lelouch said as he continued trying to make a portal appear. But still, nothing.

"_What am I doing wrong_?" Lelouch thought to himself. "_I've got the ring in position, my hand movement is right. I've got control of_..."

That is when it hit him. He still thought he was in control.

He set himself in position again. Everything was the same. Except for his mindset.

"_Vishanti, or whatever is in charge of magic. I need your help. I can't make you help me, I not the one in control. You are_" Lelouch mentally stated.

He started moving his hand again.

"_Please._"

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise Strange?" Wong asked.

"It's how I learned" Strange said. "And I do intend to go back and check if he doesn't appear. It would be a waste to resurrect him just to have him die again."

"Let's hope you do it on time."

And so the two waited. They waited and waited. Then they got worried. Just as Strange was about to go back, they saw it.

Orange sparks were appearing in the air. At first they only dissipated. But then they began taking form. They continued swirling, and swirling, before becoming a portal.

One that Lelouch stepped out of. He landed on the ground, covered in snow and shaking from the cold.

Both men ran to him.

"Come on Lelouch" Strange told him. "Let's get you warmed up."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ready for today?" Strange asked Lelouch.

"Depends. Are you going to leave me on another mountain?" Lelouch said. While he was glad he figured out portals, he could have done without almost freezing to death.

"Probably not. For today, we are going to focus on scrying. You know about it?"

"Yes. Using mediums to look into different spaces throughout the multiverse.

"Exactly. And here is one such medium" Strange said while pointing at an orb in the center of the room.

"The Orb of Agamotto. It allows one to see almost anything within the multiverse."

"Almost everything?" Lelouch questioned.

"Magic isn't infallible. There are limits" Strange said while directing him towards the orb.

"The trick to using this, or any other medium, is focus. You have to know exactly what it is you want to see, and think of nothing else. If the user can't focus on one thing to view, the orb will show nothing."

Strange grabbed Lelouch's hand, and rested it on the orb. "Try it out" he said. "Focus on one thing you want to see. Anything at all."

"Anything?"

"Anything" Strange confirmed.

There was only one thing Lelouch wanted to see. One person. Her eyes. Her smile.

He focused on Nunnally.

For a moment he saw nothing.

Then he saw her.

She was sitting on a table. She was... talking? He couldn't hear anything. He also couldn't see anything except her.

And she was happy. She was smiling.

He let go.

"What did you see?" Strange asked him.

"I saw my sister. She is alright" He told Strange. "But I couldn't hear her. And everything around her white. She was the only thing visible."

"You're a beginner, so the picture you receive won't be perfect. It will get clearer the more you use it" Strange informed him.

"Can I try again?" Lelouch asked.

"Didn't you already see your sister?"

"I did, but there is someone else I need to check up on."

Strange seemed hesitant for a second, but then he nodded. "Go ahead."

Lelouch pressed his palm on the orb once more, and focused.

He thought of the one person who stood by his side since the very beginning. The person who had given him the power to even begin his crusade in the first place.

He saw her. Her green hair trailed behind her as she was... running? She seemed to be chasing a light.

But then she stopped. She grabbed... Someone. The person seemed to be sitting on a ledge. The person looked male. She grrabbed him the shoulders and pulled him off the ledge. When she bought him down, Lelouch was actually able to see the persons face. The person was...

"What?!" Lelouch quickly took his hand off the orb, and glared at Strange.

Strange looked at Lelouch in both confusion and concern.

"Lelouch, what happened? What did you see?"

"You tell me! How am I still alive in my world?!" He yelled a Strange.

"Oh. That"

"Yes. You may have forgotten to mention **That**!"

"Calm down Lelouch. There is an explanation for that."

"Would you care to give it?" Lelouch asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course. You see..."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"You are aware of relics, right?" Strange asked Lelouch, who was now wearing dark purple robes.

"Yes" Lelouch said. "Relics are objects imbued with magic too powerful for sorcerers to contain."

"Exactly. It's time for you to receive one" Strange said while directing Lelouch towards a room in the Sanctum.

"Walk in there. When you find the relic that is meant for you, it will react. Bring it out with you when you find it."

"About time" Lelouch said as he stepped inside. The doors closed behind him, and he set out on is search.

There were many objects in the room. In terms of appearance, they ranged from unusual to commonplace. There was a bucket filled with sticks, as well as many other long sticks littering the room. There was a shield with the Vishanti symbol embedded on it. There swords, spears and many other weapons, There also tables covered in objects, including, golden yarn, a pair of scissors with blades like a dagger, shirts and boots, as well as a stuffed horse head with a nail hammered into it's forehead.

What all these relics had in common was that none of them reacted to Lelouch.

That is, until Lelouch passed one table. As he was about to move on from it, he felt a light coming from his left. He turned to the left of the table, and saw three glowing objects.

Two of them were sphere shaped marbles. One of then glowed green, while the other glowed purple. Lelouch grabbed those in his left hand.

The third object was egg-shaped, and it glowed orange. Lelouch grabbed that one in his right hand.

"_Are these my relics_?" Lelouch wondered. "_I should probably check with Strange_" he thought as he made his way out.

Lelouch went to the door, and walked out.

"What did you get?" Strange asked. Lelouch presented them to him.

"The Spheres of Time and Fate. Rather powerful relics. They will require practice" Strange said, referring to the orbs in Lelouch's left hand.

Strange smirked when he saw the relic in Lelouch's right hand. "And that... is an egg."

"An egg?" Lelouch questioned.

"A phoenix egg. Congratulations Lelouch. You get a pet."

"Hold on, I didn't sign up for this to have to take care of a bird."

* * *

**One Week Later**

"The 'bird' is called Calidus, Strange" Lelouch told Strange, who had the audacity to say that his phoenix was _just_ a pet.

"Right. Well, Calidus will have to stay here. He is just a hatchling. He isn't quite ready to explore."

"Alright" Lelouch sighed as he placed Calidus in his cage.

At just a few days old, Calidus resembled a fiery colored baby chick. His body was small and fluffy, and his feather were mostly red, with orange and yellow accents at the tips of his wings, as well as the feather sticking out on his head. His eyes were a fiery blue, and they stared at Lelouch with a childlike sadness.

"Don't look at me like like that" he told him. "I'll only be gone a little while. You have food and water, so you'll be fine."

Even as Lelouch left, the sadness stayed in Calidus' eyes. His chirps were just as sad.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"How does it look?"Lelouch asked. He was referring to the shield he had managed to conjured.

"Not bad" Strange said. "There are a few cracks on the edges. But otherwise, it's solid."

Lelouch smiled, but then he frowned when he noticed something at the end of the arena. An animal.

"Is that a don...?" Lelouch never finished his question, as the moment Strange noticed what he was looking at, he quickly moved over and covered his mouth.

"Don't say its name" Strange told Lelouch quietly but firmly. "I'll tell you why, but stay quite, alright?"

Confused but curious Lelouch nodded. Strange let go.

"Look Lelouch. Sorcerers and Donkeys do not mix. The moment they make eye contact, disaster is bound to happen."

Lelouch gave Strange a skeptical stare.

"Trust me on this. The first time I made contact with a donkey, I ended up in the Culmus Dimension. Everyone there had blades for hands, and they kept stabbing me" Strange winced while rubbing his arms. "Took me a week to heal all the cuts."

A little unsettled at the... bizarre information, Lelouch agreed. "Alright. I won't deal with donkeys." He looked over to where it was. "Especially since that one is dead."

Strange, confused, turned around.

What he saw was Calidus, now the size of a pigeon, taking another bite into the donkeys throat.

"Do dead donkeys still count?" Lelouch asked Strange.

"They do not" He informed him. "Let's get back to your shield."

"Right."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Ugh" Lelouch muttered as he lay on the ground. His combat instructor looked at him in exasperation.

"Nine months here and you still lack sufficient fighting skills" he said while shaking his head. "Get up."

"Give me a second Mordo" Lelouch told his green-robed, dark-skinned teacher. "This was never easy for me."

"And magic is easy for you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say easy but..." Lelouch stopped speaking and pointed to the side of the arena, in front of one of the temple doors.

There, another Lelouch was studying a book.

"You've learned cloning I see" Mordo said. "Not bad. Now recall it so we can get back to work."

Lelouch sighed as he waved his hand, making the clone disappear.

"Now take out your spheres. You should learn how to use your weapons."

Lelouch reached into hi pockets to pull out the spheres. He had recently learned that he could move them with his mind. They became even more useful after that.

"Try to see if you can hit me with them" Mordo ordered as he took a combat stance, his staff in hand.

Lelouch closed his fist, and sent the Spheres after him without hesitation. He aimed one for his head, the other for his stomach. Mordo hit both of the them away in one quick strike.

"That attack was obvious" he stated. Lelouch only responded by looking behind him. Mordo followed his eyes, and saw the Sphered coming towards him again.

Once again, he hit them away in one strike. "That time your intention was..."

Mordo was interrupted by Lelouch summoning the Eldritch Whip. He sent a strike at Mordo's head. Mordo had to duck to avoid it, and roll away to gain distance.

But as he did, Lelouch aimed the whip at the staff in Mordo's hand. He grabbed a hold of it, and threw it from Mordo's hand.

"I'd call that an improvement" Lelouch said as he undid the spell. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Mordo chuckled as he stood up. He extended his hand to Lelouch. Thinking they were going to shake hands, Lelouch gave him his.

Mordo then grabbed Lelouch's arm, and flipped him on the ground. He then twisted his arm while he was on the ground.

"An improvement yes. But you claimed victory far too early" Mordo informed Lelouch.

"Ok. Ok. I understand!" Lelouch said while tapping Mordo's arm, surrendering.

"Let's try again" Mordo said.

Lelouch groaned.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"No Calidus. You can't come" Lelouch told his phoenix, who had now grown to the size of a Falcon.

Said phoenix was screeching and yelling after being told it would have to stay in it's cage.

"Lelouch, can you get him to calm down?" Strange asked.

"I'm trying to. He has a tendency to be..."

Whatever Lelouch was going to say was cut short by the sight of Calidus beginning to catch fire. He was also staring intently at Strange.

"Is this normal?" Lelouch asked Strange.

"Well, he is a Phoenix" Strange responded dryly.

"What is he trying to do?"

Lelouch got his answer when Calidus' body was completely covered in flames. He then jumped on Lelouch. The flames then wrapped themselves around him. When the fire dissipated, Lelouch was now wearing a cloak similar to Strange's.

It was red, with gold and orange trimmings at the bottom. It reached down to the top of his boots. This cape had a hood, one that had a blue diamond embedded in it's top center, similar to the blue of Calidus' eyes. It went well with the outfit Lelouch was now wearing. Black robes, with the symbol of the Vishanti painted white on his shoulders.

"Snazzy look" Strange said.

Lelouch kept studying himself. "Did you know he could do that?"

"I knew it was possible for him to become a Phoenix Cloth, but it is unusual for it to be achieved so young. He is only two months old."

Lelouch kept examining the cloth. It was very warm, and it felt like it was trying to hug his body. It did feel like it was alive.

"I suppose we don't have any more reason to keep Calidus here" Strange said, pulling Lelouch from his thoughts. "Come on, that problem in the Vine Dimension won't fix itself."

Strange changed the dial on the door, and opened it.

"Coming" Lelouch said as he followed Strange, his new cloak flowing behind him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"The time has come, my brothers and sisters" Kaecilius said to his followers.

The Zealots stood within and abandoned church. They were all positioned within a circle. In the center of the circle, laid a paper on the ground.

"With this text, we can summon the presence of the Dark Lord: Dormammu."

And so, Kaecilius and his disciples began their chant. They praised the dark powers of Dormammu, and asked his guidance.

Dormammu listened.

At the chants end, the skin around the Zealots eyes burned away, leaving dark stains.

On their foreheads, there was the symbol of the Dark Dimensions, symbolizing their connection to their new master.

"Great and powerful Dormammu" Kaecilius began. "Tell us where we must go."

* * *

**I'm going to stop here for now. **

**So Lelouch is now better with Sorcery after about nine months, and Kaecilius is putting his plan in place. I can't say what it is, but it does involve the Code Geass world.**

**As for Lelouch's relics, let me explain them more. The Spheres I based off the balls Magneto used to break into the Pentagon in _Days of Future Past_. The one that glowed green can allow the user to peer through time, and also has the ability to manipulate. The purple one allows one to see a persons fate, and makes its user immune to it. **

**Calidus was something of a reflection of Lelouch, as a phoenix is known for resurrections. It also gave me and opportunity to give Lelouch a cape that isn't a copy of the Cloak of Levitation. This is Lelouch, he can rock capes. **

**Anyway, if you guys want to leave reviews, it only helps. If you guys want to make fan art, I would love to see it.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Code Geass of Marvel Comics (RIP Stan Lee).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mind telling me what you're doing Strange?"

"Wong!" Stephen exclaimed. "I thought you were in the library."

"I was. Now I am here" Wong said, his face a stoney frown. "I'll ask again. Where do you intend to go with the Rotunda?"

Strange too his hand off the Rotundas dial. "I was going to check on my duties as Sorcerer Supreme. See what world I am needed in."

"Such as the Dark Dimension?" Wong asked, causing Strange to turn in shock.

"I'm not an idiot Strange. I know where you've been going."

"Wong, listen" Strange began. "I know what it looks like, but I'm not going for the reasons you think I am."

"So this isn't about _her_?" Wong inquired.

"Not... entirely" Strange explained. "I'll admit I've been seeing her. But I've also been checking for any changes in the Dark Dimension. Trying to find some clues that could lead us back to Kaecilius."

Wong's frown turned thoughtful. "That isn't a terrible plan. But even so, it is incredibly dangerous. If Dormammu were to catch notice of you being there, the amount of danger you would be in is incomprehensible."

"I know this Wong. I make sure to cover my tracks, and leave no trace."

"I don't doubt that you can do this. But perhaps having backup with you would be wise."

"I'd prefer if you stayed here. You should take charge of the Sanctum should I fall."

Wong shock his head. "Not me. I was referring to your student."

"No!" Strange exclaimed, earning a raised eyebrow from Wong. "Lelouch isn't ready for anything like this. He's still learning."

"Don't worry Strange. I understand" Wong said while raising his hand. "You don't want any harm to befall your son."

Strange sighed while rubbing his eyes. "This again..."he muttered. "How many times do I have to tell you Wong? Lelouch is not my clone, not my cousin, not my nephew, and certainly not my son. We're not related."

"I'm not stopping until I see proof. Convince me Stephen. **Convince**. **Me**."

Strange took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I will be back soon. Look after the Sanctum."

"Be careful Stephen. A Sorcerer Supreme is most useful alive" Wong told his friend. He then cheekily added. "Don't expect me to take over child support if you do die."

"Good grief!" Strange said as he changed the dial on the Rotunda and stepped out onto the Dark Dimension.

* * *

Lelouch sat on the floor of his room, on top of a Tibetan rug. He had candles placed around the rug, as they helped to keep him focused and calm.

In front of him, the Orbs of Time and Fate laid on the ground. Strange had recently informed him of the fact that the Orbs could, in theory anyway, be used in tangent to peer into the lives of those that the user personally knows. If it were true, then Lelouch had a way to know how everyone back home was doing.

Home. "_Can I really still call it that? After everything that happened? After being here so long?_" Lelouch wondered.

He pushed those thoughts aside when he heard chirping.

Lelouch looked to the cage hung up by the side of his bed. Calidus was looking at him, before turning to peck at the door of the cage.

"Little restless, aren't you?" Lelouch asked as he stood up and walked to the cage. He opened it up, and Calidus immediately flew over to the window. He did like that view.

"Actually Calidus, would you mind watching the door? I'd rather not be disturbed" Lelouch told his Phoenix. The firebird promptly flew to and positioned himself in front of the door.

"Thank you" Lelouch said as he fell into a meditation stance. He closed his eyes, and focused all his energy onto the orbs in front of him. He cleared his mind of everything that was around. His only thoughts were of the people he wanted to see.

The Orbs gave him a view. They floated into the air, just as Lelouch's body did. Smoky energy began to seep from the orbs, colored purple for fate and green for time. Lelouch thought of who he should check on to start.

First was Suzaku, his best friend.

Suzaku was... alright. He was doing well in his new role as Zero. He stood by Nunnally in every situation. Making sure she was safe. He also made sure to use his influence to encourage people to be better. Even now, he stood by Nunnaly in adressing a group of refugees.

But even Lelouch could see how burdened Suzaku felt. How much he missed the happiness of the old days.

Kallen came next. In many ways, she was still herself. Still as headstrong and impulsive as ever. She was also just as kind and compassionate. She clearly hadn't fully recovered from the Zero Requiem, but she was learning to move on.

So too, were the Black Knights. They had betrayed him, but in all honesty, Lelouch blamed Schneizel for that more than anyone else. He was glad to see that the group was still following through in their duties. They still worked to ensure global peace.

He could see that the had sent Kallen and his old maid, Sayoko, on mission. He wondered what it was about, but decided not to intrude too much.

Cornelia came next. He felt a great deal of regret concerning her. While he had hated her along with the entire Britannian Royal Family, he never intended to kill Euphemia. As much as Cornelia hated him, he could understand why. And he was glad to see she was doing better.

He looked for the members of the Student Council, his old friends. Milly, Rivalz, and Nina. Milly and Rivalz were doing well, with Milly working and Rivalz still following her around. Nina was still following her path in science, with Lloyd and Cecile by her side. Although Lloyd seemed to be away for some reason.

Finally, he looked for C.C. She was in an apartment, and she seemed to be cooking something. It did look good. On the floor, the Lelouch she was caring for laid on the ground, mindlessly watching television. He couldn't see what it said.

A part of him felt bad for leaving C.C. the way she was. But in all honesty, he really didn't have a choice.

Lelouch undid his focus, and the orbs, as well as his body, slowly fell to the ground.

His world was certainly doing better. He had done his work to create a gentler world.

So was did the Vishanti insist that he had to go back? Strange kept saying that they had a plan, but there seemed to be no need.

He would find out eventually, he supposed.

"Calidus" Lelouch said. At the sound of his name, the Phoenix jumped right next to his owner.

Lelouch started stroking the feathers on Calidus' head. They were incredibly warm, and helped soothe Lelouch. "Do you think I deserve this? This second chance at life?" Lelouch asked his pet.

Said birds response was to place himself on Lelouch's leg, and begin stroking his head against his chest. He kept humming as he did so.

"Thanks" Lelouch said, as he once again set to stroke Calidus' feathers.

The two stayed that way for a while, feeling contempt.

* * *

The Rotunda of Gateways was a powerful mystical artifact. It allowed those who used it to be able to travel anywhere in the multiverse.

From this gateway, Doctor Strange sprang forth. There was a cut above his eye, and bruises on his already damaged hands. His face was wrought with fear.

"It's changed" he muttered. "It's all changed!"

He deactivated the Rotunda to prevent any from using it, and walked to find his student.

* * *

Lelouch's feelings of ease soon turned to boredom.

He had just mastered another step in the use of his relics. What else could he do?

He grabbed the spheres in his hand and racked his memory. What else did strange say they could do? See a person's destiny, see the past and future, become immune to fate, and... Manipulate time.

Could he do that? How would he do that?

Lelouch picked up Calidus from his leg and set him on the bed. He then began scouring through all of his books.

"I left it here yesterday. Where is... Here it is!" Lelouch said as he pulled small book from his personal collection. It had no title, as it was merely a collection of notes compiled together by those who had ever used the Orbs.

Lelouch skimmed through the book, trying to find what he was looking for.

"Here it is!" Lelouch said as he stopped skimming pages. "Temporal Mysticism" Lelouch read, as it was the title of this section in the book. He turned a few more pages, and fond a ritual. Once detailing a method in which a Sorcerer could bend the fabric of time.

"_Now what to use it on_" Lelocuh wondered as he scanned his room. There was his old rug, an apple he had finished and dumped in the trash and... The candles!

He walked over and picked up one of the candles, blowing out the flame. He placed the book in the center of his desk, and placed the candle above it. He placed the Sphere of Fate on the side of his desk, and kept the Sphere of Time in his hand.

He looked over the ritual very carefully. Strange had warned him that time manipulation, when done improperly, could have devastating consequences. Breaches in timelines, alternate realities, and being forced into a timeless void were just _some_ of the worst possible outcomes.

He placed the Sphere of Time below the book, and placed his hands in position. He began by joining both his hands in an arcane position. He then moved his arms, with his right arm now standing above his left hand. The Sphere reacted to his movements, with wispy green energy beginning to pour out. Likewise, glowing green tattoos resembling arcane symbols began appearing on both his arms up to his elbows.

Lelouch focus the mystical energies on the candle before him. He started by moving his right in an arch to the left.

The wax on the candle rose to the top, and began solidifying itself. When Lelouch's hand finished it's arch, the candle was purely solid, as if it had never been used.

He then began moving his hand in an arch to the right. The more his hand moved, the faster the candle began melting. When the right arch was finished, the only remains of the candle was the pile of gooey wax on the desk.

Lelouch arched his hand back to the center, and the candle returned to the way it was before the ritual. He then separated his hands, undoing the spell.

He let out a breath he had been holding since beginning. "I actually managed to perform a time spell without shattering reality. What do you think of that Calidus?" Lelouch said, directing the last question to his phoenix.

Said birds only response was happy chirp.

Just as Lelouch was about to put everything away, when his door burst open.

Startled, Lelouch glanced to see Strange standing at his doorway. His breath was labored, and his face showed signs of injury.

"Strange, wha...?" Lelouch's question was cut short by Strange holding up his hand.

"Save your questions, I will answer them later. For now, prepare yourself. Get everything you would need, and meet me by the front doors" Strange ordered before walking away.

Confused and worried, Lelouch set out to follow Strange's order. He threw on his black robes, leaving his sleepwear on the floor. He took his Orbs and placed them securely in his pocket.

"Calidus!" he said, and his pet flew to him. Calidus' body burst into flame, and he wrapped himself around Lelouch, forming the Phoenix Cloth.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned his sight back to the book. He had only just begun learning to use the Time Sphere. The book might be useful to take with him.

"But where would I put... Got it!" Lelouch said as he grabbed the book.

Even as he did so, his mind would not stop question. Why was Strange so worried? What was it that hurt him? What exactly was the situation?

"Better go find out" Lelouch said as he stepped out of his room and walked to the main doorway.

* * *

"It is possible that Lelouch inherited a Code from Charles" C.C. explained to Kallen and Lloyd as Sayoko drove. The three of them had discovered her and Lelouch the previous night, and they were all now driving to the nearest gateway to C's World. They hoped to be able to reconstruct Lelouch's mind there.

"Code? That's the thing that grants immortality, right?" Kallen questioned.

"Yes. However, Lelouch used his Geass afterward. The result of that without the Code issue being resolved was the Zero Requiem" C.C. explained.

"I'm guessing Jeremiah got involved afterwards?" Kallen said. C.C. was surprised by that.

"Yes. How did you figure that?"

"Orange boy's whole spiel was his loyalty. I figured that since he didn't show up for the funeral, there has to be a reason."

"Quite right. In any case, he was able to attain and move Lelouch's body. He contacted me afterwards, and I began trying to reconstruct Lelouch" C.C. said.

"Reconstruct" Kallen asked.

"Yes. The reason I can't die is because I replace any defective body with constructs made in C's World" C.C. explained.

"Like a mirror backup?" Lloyd inquired.

"Not exactly. But you can think of it that way" C.C. said she cleaned Lelouch's face. His drink had been spilling from his mouth. "The problem is, Lelouch killed God in C's World. Because of that, I no longer have direct access to C's world."

"But you healed earlier, didn't you" Kallen asked.

"Yes. There are probably some parts still left over. In any case, Lelouch's mind has gone missing."

"Then who is this person?" Kallen asked.

"An empty vessel. The sorrowful ruin of who Lelouch once was."

"**C.C.**" Kallen suddenly yelled. She unsheathed the knife in her hand, an action which frightened the now childish Lelouch. "Is this what Lelouch wanted?!"

"I still have a promise in place with him" C.C. calmly replied, unintimidated by Kallen's knife. The only move she made was grabbing her Cheese-kun from the ground.

"So you just went ahead and...?!" Kallen yelled, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I know" C.C. said, her voice neutral and her face passive.

"In any case, I have no intention of leaving him like this. I..."

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, and the truck that the group was riding in flipped on its side. The back passengers were flown from their seats and crashed on to the left wall. The truck itself rolled on the ground for a bit, causing more turbulence for the people inside. When everything stopped, everyone was left discombobulated. Lelouch was reduced to a fearful state, clinging on to C.C. for comfort.

"There, there. We're alright" C.C. said as she stroked Lelouch head to comfort him. She then turned to Kallen. "What happened?"

"I- I don't know" she said as she struggled to get up. The crash had left her left knee fairly bruised.

"Sayoko! What happened?!" Kallen yelled.

"I don't know" Sayoko yelled back from her spot in the drivers seat. "I was just driving, when suddenly something exploded next to the truck. I don't know what caused it."

"Dammit" Kallen muttered. "Ok, lets just try to get out of here before..."

She was cut short as she heard rustling at the trucks back doors. Suddenly, they flew open, revealing a group of people outside. All of them wore robes, mostly red, with the man in the lead wearing orange. All of them had dark stains covering heir eyes.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked them, her knife ready in her hand again. Once again, her knife had no effect, as none of the group were even slightly phased.

"I said, who are...?"

"The boy" The man in the lead suddenly said, his gaze upon the frightened Lelouch. "Grab him. The master will make use of him."

"Like Hell!" Kallen shouted as she charged at the group. She intended to ram her blade into the man in the lead, but another large man next to him grabbed her arm.

Kallen attempted to throw a strike to the man's head, but he dodged. He then sent his fist into her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. He then grabbed her head, and smashed it against the wall of the truck. The damage knocked her out.

He seemed ready to strike again, when the leader spoke. "No Lucian. They are no of no threat to us. There is no need to kill them."

The man, Lucian, nodded to his leader, and began walking towards Lelouch.

"If I may" Lloyd said as he stated standing up. "I would actually prefer..." he was then silenced as Lucian backhanded him.

He was getting closer, and C.C. had to act. She knew it might scare Lelouch, but she pulled out her gun.

"Stay back!" she warned. "I promise I'll shoot if you come any closer!" She kept her aim set on him.

Lucian did stop, but not out of fear. He joined his hands together, before slowly separating them. In the space between his hands, what seemed like blades made of air took form.

C.C. was shocked by what she was seeing, even in all her log life, she had never seen anything like that before.

She didn't get much time to ponder, as Lucian then grabbed his Space Shard and threw it at her. It punctured her shoulder, forcing her to drop her gun and pinning her to the wall.

Now purely terrified, Lelouch ran from C.C. in an attempt to escape the truck.

"No! Lelouch Wait!" C.C. screamed as she tried to move, but the blade had her stuck in place. Blood was pouring out of the wound.

As Lelouch tried to run out, Lucian grabbed hold of him. Lelouch was struggling wildly to break free from his grip, but Lucian was too strong. Lucian raised up his hand to strike.

"Lucian" his leader said. Lucian turned to him. "We need him alive _and_ unharmed."

"Yes, Master Kaecilius" Lucian said. He opened his fist, and channeled energy through his hand. He pressed his middle finger against Lelouch's forehead, making him instantly pass out. Lucian then slung Lelouch over his shoulder, and walked out of the truck.

"No! Don't take him! Please!" C.C. begged.

"Do not worry. You will be reunited soon enough" Kaecilius told her. He turned away from her. "All will be reunited soon enough."

Kaecilius took out his Sling Ring and opened a portal, causing C.C. a shock. The zealots stepped through the portal, taking Lelouch with them.

As soon as they left, the shard holding C.C. in place disappeared. She fell on her knees to the ground. Blood stopped pouring from her would as it healed.

But fresh tears started falling from her face.

"Lelouch..." C.C. cried over what she had now lost.

* * *

"What's going on Strange?" Lelouch asked as he walked down the steps to the main doorway. He saw that Wong and Mordo were there as well. Wong was moving the dial at the door.

"Dormammu has mad his move. So have his Zealots" Strange informed him. This shocked Lelouch.

"Made their move? How?"

"They have become aware of events to come. They are taking steps to prevent them from happening" Strange said. "We have to move the Sanctum in order to fight them directly."

"Where are we headed?" Lelouch asked, afraid that he knew the answer.

"Your world" Strange told him.

Lelouch became apprehensive. This was much sooner than expected. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

But before he could voice his concerns, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mordo.

"Do not worry Lelouch. I know not everyone will be happy to see you back there. But remember, we will stand by you."

"We're all Sorcerers of the Vishanti. We stick together" Strange added. "Right Wong?"

"Yes, yes. Unity and all that" Wong muttered aloud as he continued working on the dial.

"Got it!" he shouted as he set the dial.

"We're here then" Lelouch said.

"We are" Strange said. "Are you ready?"

Lelouch sighed as he pulled his hood over his head. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

All four Sorcerers opened the doors, and stepped outside the Sanctum.

* * *

**Wasn't expecting that, were you?**

**The Zealots and Dormammu have a plan in place for the Lelouch that was left in the Code Geass world. What that plan is will not be revealed for a while.**

**As for Strange, Sorcerer Lelouch and company, they will have to move now they know things are changing. **

**In other words, things about to get serious.**

**Feel free to leave reviews or PM me, I always enjoy reading those. And as I've been saying, fan art is welcome. Just give me a link.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize if this came out later than most of you had hoped. I was having trouble finding inspiration to keep writing.**

**Anyway, I do not own Code Geass or Marvel Comics (RIP Stan Lee).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It just had to be a desert, didn't it?" Wong muttered as he wiped sweat from his brow. While the robes we were were perfect for helping us to conduct magical energies, they were not very helpful in heat.

"Just do what you always tell me Wong: Suck it up" Strange tells Wong, earning him a glare.

"Let's not waste time on the heat" Mordo says." We need to figure out where we can find the Zealots. Any ideas Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked down from where the Sanctum had appeared, which happened to be on the side of a mountain. A city was built within this mountain, with sprawling skyscrapers and small housed all occupying the same space.

"I think this is Zilkhstan" Lelouch said. "The shining city built in barren land is something they are well known for" Lelouch turned to see where the Sanctum was left. "Is there a reason the house just materialized on top of this mountain?"

"Probably" Strange responded. "The Sanctum isn't known for appearing in places without reason."

"I think I see that reason" Mordo said while pointing out in the distance. They could all now see a smoke trail rising to the sky.

"You think the Zealots might have something to do with that?" Wong asked.

"It's a possibility" was Mordo's response.

"I have an idea then" Lelouch entered. All eyes turned to him. "Strange and Mordo can go check out the smoke source. Me and Wong will stay here in case the Zealots try to come to the Sanctum."

"Why send me and Mordo?" Strange asked.

"You are the Sorcerer Supreme, and Mordo is our strongest fighter. No offense Wong."

"None taken" Wong responded.

In case that is the the Zealots, the two of you will be better prepared to deal with them."

"What about you and Wong?"

"Like I said, we'll stay at the Sanctum. If the Zealots do come here, there are plenty of relics and artifacts we can use here to drive them back. We'll have a home advantage" Lelouch finished.

Strange nodded. "It is a good plan" he said. He turned to Wong and Mordo. "What do you two think?"

"I have no objections to it" Mordo said.

"If it means I can go inside away from this heat, then I support it" was Wong's response.

"We'll go with it then. Come on Mordo" Strange said as he pulled out his Sling Ring. He directed his focus towards the source of smoke, and opened a portal. He and Mordo stepped through it, before the portal closed behind them.

"We should get the Sanctums defenses ready" Lelouch said as he turned towards the front door.

"Or course" Wong said as he followed behind. "It's interesting."

"What is?" Lelouch asked.

"You left out the main reason you didn't want to follow Strange and Mordo. You don't want to risk anyone seeing you."

Lelouch sighed. "You know what I did Wong. My face isn't one that can be shown anywhere. It would cause widespread panic if I were seen."

"Yes, your face would cause quite a fright. It's unfortunate that your not as handsome as me" Wong quipped.

"Wong..." Lelouch sighed. Why did he always have to make jokes at the worst times? And with a face that was always serious?

"Anyway, lets get the Sanctum ready" Wong said said, stepping in.

"Right" Lelouch responded, closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Strange and Mordo stepped out of the portal. They stood in what seemed to be empty desert.

"Strange. Look" Mordo said, pointing to a truck flipped on its side.

"Let's take a look" Strange said as they both walked closer. Upon reaching the truck, they found injured people inside. Two of them were passed out, a girl with red hair and a man with lavender hair and glasses. A third one simply lay at the end of the semi trailer. She simply slumped on the ground with a wound on her shoulder, not really reacting to anything around her.

"Mordo. I'll take a look at these two" He gestured to the two unconscious. "You check on that girl. See if she's alright."

Mordo nodded and walked over to her. Strange got to work on his new patients. First was the girl with red hair. She had a bruise on her abdomen, and there was a small trail of blood flowing from her head. "_This won't do_" Strange thought as he set to work.

Strange brought his hands together, summoning ambient energies from the multiverse. He had the energies flow throughout his hands, and pressed them onto the girls abdomen. The bruise she had immediately disappeared. The energies then snaked their way to her head, where they patched up the wound o her head.

She began stirring awake afterwards.

Strange went to check the man next. He checked his pulse. It was fine. Strange looked at his head. It was fine.

"_Is his man...? Maybe if I..._" Strange thought as he came to a decision.

Strange slapped the man.

He immediately woke up.

"What?! How?!" the man shouted upon waking up. He looked at Strange. "Hello there!" he greeted cheerfully.

Strange moved on from the man and went to check on Mordo and the girl.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Physically, there are no wounds on her. She's fine" Mordo informed him. "But she's not responding to anything."

Strange knelt down to look closely at the girl. Mordo was right. The girl had no reaction to what was going on. Even as Strange tried to get her attention, she wouldn't move.

"You!" Strange heard. He and Mordo turned to see the red-haired girl facing them with a knife in her hand.

"Who are you?!"

* * *

"You were dumped at Kamal-Taj?" Lelouch asked as Wong continued his story.

"Yes. My father had been teaching me the Mystic Arts since my earliest days. He hoped I would become a fine sorcerer. Although in my youth it was... difficult to see that happening" Wong said.

"Why is that?" Lelouch asked. He finished preparing his tea and was taking a sip to taste it.

"Mostly because I tried to start a brothel with my skills" Wong said.

Lelouch spit out his drink. "What?!"

"I never get tired of that reaction" Wong mused. "But it's true. I tried using magic to create and run a brothel when I was younger. Almost had it ready when my father found out." Wong cringed at the memory. "He didn't even say anything to me. He just left me at Kamal-Taj and let the Ancient One do her work."

"She made sure to straighten me up. Although I do sometimes wonder what would have happened if the brothel business had worked out.

Lelouch tried to picture Wong as a pimp. He didn't like what he saw.

"Let's focus on the present for now" Lelouch said, hoping to change the subject. "Are the Sanctum's defenses ready?"

"They should be. Let's review" Wong said.

"Is the Veil of Vegenshi set up?" Wong asked.

"Yes. The only people who will be able to see the Sanctum are those that know it's here. Or those who are invited."

"What about the more dangerous relics we have housed here?"

"All locked up in the Vault of the Vishanti" Lelouch answered. "No one can break in to use them."

"What about the front door?"

"There several pairs of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak hung up on the ceiling. Anyone who enters without permission will be ensnared in them instantly."

"I think that covers most of it" Wong said.

"So do I. All that's left is to hope that Strange and Mordo are alright" Lelouch said.

"Don't worry. Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme, and Mordo is one of, if not our best fighter. They will be fine."

* * *

"I said, who are you?!" Kallen demanded as she glared at the two strangers. They were both wearing robes, just like the people that had attacked them. One of them was a dark-skinned man wearing green robes. He had some sort of stick tied behind his shoulder. The other man was wearing blue robes, with facial hair and white streaks. The weird thing about him was the large red cape he was wearing.

If they were a threat, Kallen would have to take them down.

"We're not here to harm any of you" the caped man said, holding up his hands defensively. Why were they shaking so much?

My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. This is my associate, Karl Mordo" the man introduced. Kallen narrowed her eyes . What kind of names were Strange and Mordo? And what kind of a doctor wore robes and capes?

"We saw your truck flipped over, so we decided to come and help. We mean you no harm" Strange said. Mordo said nothing, but nodded next to him.

"And why should I believe you?" Kallen asked. Her grip on her knife tightened.

"Because I healed you" Strange said. This surprised Kallen, her eyes widened slightly.

"You were bruised with an injured head. You friend here" Strange gestured to Lloyd. "Needed a wake-up call.

"I'm a doctor. So I decided to help."

Kallen eased her grip on her knife. Maybe she wouldn't have to fight them.

"What about Sayoko? Did you check on her?" Kallen asked.

"Who?" Strange inquired.

"The person who was driving" Kallen said. Worry was starting to creep into her. Was Sayoko alright?

"We only just arrived here" Mordo spoke, finally breaking his silence. "I'll go check on her."

Strange nodded to Mordo, who then proceeded to walk out of the truck. Kallen shot him a suspicious look as he passed by her. They might say they were here to help, but that didn't mean she would blindly trust them.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Strange asked, calling for Kallens attention.

Kallen flipped her knife. "I don't really know. One second we were just driving along. The next, an explosion flips over our truck."

"An explosion? Where did it come from?" Strange asks.

"None of us know" Kallen tells him. It's true, no one knows how it happened. But Kallen has an idea over who may have caused it. "All I know is that a group of people attacked us after the explosion."

She glared at Strange. "Matter of fact, the people who attacked us wore robes just like yours!"

Strange's face lit up in shock. "Robes? Can you describe them?"

"They looked like yours. Except theirs were red. Actually, the guy in the lead was wearing orange" Kallen told him.

"The man in orange. Did he have graying hair that was slicked back?" Strange asked.

Kallen shot him a surprised look. "Yeah. Do you know him?"

Strange's face suddenly become both angry and concerned. "Not personally. Kaecilius used to be a member of a group I am a part of. He and his Zealots betrayed them years before I joined. We've been trying to find them ever since."

So these guys were enemies with the people that attacked them? Maybe they could work together then. But still needed to be sure.

"Did they take anything?" Strange asked her.

Kallen was about to answer, but someone beat her too it.

"Lelouch" C.C. said, her eyes as lifeless as corpse. "They took Lelouch."

Kallen panicked internally. Her stomach was beginning to knot, and her grip was becoming sweaty. If the people who kidnapped him (Zealots, as Strange called them) revealed he was alive to the world, it would be a disaster. Paranoia and terror would grip the world if everyone knew the 'Demon Emperor' was still alive.

That fear would probably be similar to the kind seen in Strange's eyes.

He knelled down over C.C. "Do you where they took him?" he asked her.

C.C. merely lifted her head. her unfocused eyes gazed past Strange. Past everyone in fact. " One of them stabbed me with a blade made of air. Then they opened a hole in space. They took him though that."

"_A hole in space? What is she talking about_?" Kallen wondered as she stared at C.C. She was used to the enigmatic girl being indifferent, but this was concerning. She looked like she had no regard for anything around her. It was honestly worrying.

Was it all because Lelouch was taken? "_Probably_" Kallen thought. "_The two of them have always been close. And she spent an entire year caring for him. I can't imagine what she's feeling now._"

Strange's face was one of scrutiny. He stood up to address Kallen.

"You have all been through a traumatic experience. Believe me when I say you should relax. Let me just go check on Mordo real quick, and I'll be back."

'Why?" Kallen asked him. Why woud he want to leave after hearing one of them was kidnapped? Was he planning to run off and leave them there?

"Mordo is a skilled man, but I'm a doctor. I'll go check on your friend, and then we can all come back inside and discuss what to do" Strange explained.

Kallen couldn't find a problem with that plan. Even if he tried to abandon them, she had no doubt that Sayoko could take them down before they could get far.

"Alright" Kallen said, letting the doctor walk through.

* * *

"How is she Mordo? Strange asked his friend.

"She's fine Strange. She was knocked out, but there is no damage. She should wake up soon." Mordo told him as he carried an unconscious woman on his shoulders. The woman had brown hair, a small hat, and seemed to be wearing a green uniform.

"That's good. Good. We might have a problem "Strange quickly said.

"What?" Mordo asked, his face writhe with concern.

"The Zealots attacked them last night. They did so to kidnap the Lelouch left in this world."

Mordo was now even more worried. And confused.

"Why would they do that? What purpose would a soulless body be to them?" he asked.

"I don't know what they have planned for it. I only know that it can't be good" Strange said. "And there is another problem."

Mordo almost didn't want to ask the question. "What is it now?"

"The immortal girl. The one who has been caring for the body" Strange said. "She saw the Zealots using their magic."

Mordo's face fell into his left hand, the one not carrying the woman. "Well this is a fine mess" he muttered. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea" Strange said. "You may not like it."

Mordo sighed. "What is your plan?"

"We take her to the Sanctum."

Mordo nearly dropped the woman in his double take. "Are you mad Stephen?! The Sanctum is meant only for the sorcerers sworn to protect it. We only allow non-magic users inside if we have no choice."

"I know" Strange responded. "But I think the situation calls for it."

"Explain" Mordo demanded.

"She has been taking care of the false Lelouch for about a year. Her attachment is what is causing her currently vacant state. Taking her to the Sanctum may be the best way to help her" Strange said. "Besides she saw the Zealots using sorcery. She deserves and explanation. None of the others did, so we would just have to find a way to get her tot he Sanctum. We won't have too many guests, I assure you."

Mordo relented. "Fine, we''l go with your plan Strange. But it's on you if it doesn't work."

Strange chuckled. "Isn't it always?"

"Just help me with her" Mordo ordered.

Strange wrapped the woman's other arm around himself, and the two of them carried the woman to her allies.

* * *

"You think we can trust them?" Kallen asked Lloyd. The eccentric man had been uncharacteristically quiet during their talk, so Kallen figured he must have been trying to figure them out.

"Probably" Lloyd simply said. Exasperated, Kallen waved her hand as a sign for him to continue.

"If any other reasonable person would have found us, they would have left us. The fact that they did come to help us means that they are probably good samaritans" Lloyd explained.

"So you think we can trust them?"

"I said probably, not certainly" Lloyd elaborated. "I would still keep keep on eye on them."

"After all, they are rather- 'Strange'" Lloyd chuckled at his joke.

Kallen rolled her eyes. Just then, the two men came in with Sayoko.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest" the man in green said. What was his name? Mordo?

The two set Sayoko down of the bench.

"I suggest that you relax for now" Strange said. "You might still be a little unstable considering what has happened to you."

Kallen was about to answer when she was once again interrupted. This time by C.C. suddenly standing up and grabbing one of the bags with a prisoner uniform.

"What are you doing C.C.?" Kallen asked her. She wasn't sure how she felt about the new determined look in C.C.'s eyes.

"I'm going to the gateway. I might be able to find Lelouch with it" C.C. said with a steely voice. She left no room for argument.

"How would that work? I thought he would have to be with you" Kallen asked.

"We still have a contract together. It should be enough" C.C. said , her slightly less certain.

"I'll go with you" Strange said, surprising everyone. C.C. shot him a suspicious look.

"Why would you do that?" she asked the doctor.

"Based on what I've been told, Kaecilius and his followers attacked you last night. There is no guarantee that they won't do so again" Strange began explaining. "Since we used to be part of the same group, I know the best ways to defend yourself against them."

He turned to his friend. "Mordo can stay here to keep the rest of you safe in case they come here again. I'l go with Miss C.C. here to ensure her safety."

Kallen didn't like the idea. She was fine with having more help. But having C.C. go by herself to the Gateway wasn't the plan. And her going by herself just sounded too risky.

Besides, she didn't know enough about Strange and Mordo to know if she could trust them.

"I don't..."

"Fine. Just don't get in my way" C.C. said, cutting Kallen off.

"Once Sayoko wakes up, the rest of you can follow. But I'm leaving. He can follow if he wants."

Strange responded with a nod. He turned to his friend. "Think you'll be alright Mordo?"

"I'll be fine Strange. Go" Mordo said as he took a seat next to Sayoko.

C.C. made her way outside the truck, backpack slung on her back. Kallen grabbed her arm.

"Be careful. I don't think we have a choice, but I still don't know if we can truly trust these guys."

"I'm not worried" was C.C.'s only response as she walked out of the truck.

Strange followed behind her.

* * *

C.C. had lived a long life. One of the lessons she had learned during that life was to always be suspicious of good samaritans.

So when two of them dressed similarly to those who attacked her and stole Lelouch from her showed up, she was not foolish enough to trust them. She only allowed one of them to follow her for one reason. She wanted answers.

She led the two of them deeper in to the desert, closer to the gateway. The caped man kept walking behind her.

When she felt they had walked far enough, she stopped.

"Something wrong?" the man, Strange was his name, asked.

C.C. pulled out her gun and aimed it at him.

"How do you know who attacked us last night? Why did they take Lelouch? And whoa re you really? What is your goal?"

Strange did not show fear at the face of the barrel. He showed no signs of panic. He merely smirked.

"There is no need for that" he calmly responded. "My name is Doctor Strange. And I already told you, I'm here to help."

"And why is that? What makes you want to help?"

"The fact that Kaecilius needs to be stopped."

"And how do you know him? What's your relation?" C.C. asked him. There was the chance that they were all working together.

"He used to be a member of an order I am part of. He betrayed us years ago" Strange said. "I explained this back in the truck. Weren't you paying attention?"

C.C. pulled the safety off her gun. "Don't play games with me! Tell me what I want to know, or I will shoot!"

Strange sighed as he looked down. He looked up at her again. "It's called Space Shard."

C.C. was confused by that answer. "What?"

"The weapon that was used against you. It's called a Space Shard" Strange explained.

C.C. narrowed her eyes. "So the blades and portals. You know about them." That wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I do. And I would like for you to come with me so I can give you more answers" Strange said.

"Go with you where?" C.C. asked suspiciously.

Instead of responding verbally, Strange pulled an object out of his pocket. It resembled a two-pice ring.

C.C.'s trigger finger twitched.

"Calm yourself. This isn't a weapon. Just a tool" Strange said.

"For what?" C.C. asked.

"Transportation" Strange said as he placed the ring on his left hand. He then raised both hands, and started moving his right in a circular motion.

Suddenly C.C. felt something warm behind her. She turned to see a hole in space. Just like the one from last night.

"You... the person last night. He could..."

"We were trained by the same master" Strange said as he walked up to C.C.

"I know you have more questions. And I am willing to give answers. I only ask that you come with me so that I can give them in a private setting. The knowledge I will give you is not well known, for a reason."

C.C wasn't sure what to say. She wan't even sure what she was seeing. Nothing in her long life had even been remotely like it.

"Why should I trust you?" C.C. asked, but her voice had lost its edge. it was merely a question, not a threat.

"If you come with me, you'll be able to find Lelouch" Strange said.

And that was it. C.C. wanted to find Lelouch. He was her only chance at being able to escape her hell of eternal solitude. She would do anythign to get him back and fix him.

"Alright" C.C. said.

Strange nodded, and walked towards the portal. C.C followed him.

The portal closed behind them.

* * *

**So that is it for now. Just want to explain one thing.**

**In the reviews for the previous chapter, a lot of people bought up issue with the fact that I said Lelouch killed God. Here's the thing: I'm just following the subtitles found on the Re;surrection movie. The film itself says he Lelouch killed God. I'll admit that I myself don't know how that worked, I'm just copying that. **

**If you guys want to see the film, there is a low-quality version of it on YouTube at the moment. You can check it out.**

**Also, yes. In my story, Wong tried to become a pimp when he was younger. I don't know why, but that makes sense to me.**

**Just want to say, I have some new stories published on my account. I would appreciate it if you guys could check those out as well and give me some feedback.**

**As always, please leave reviews. Those are helpful.**

**Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry about the wait. Had trouble finding inspiration. Also, kept procrastinating. Again, sorry.**

**I do not own Code Geass or Doctor Strange.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

When C.C stepped through the portal created by the Doctor Strange fellow, she didn't expect to walk into a mansion.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"My humble abode. The Sanctum Sanctorum" Strange told her.

"Sanctum Sanctorum? What kind of a name is that?"

"A name chosen by Agamotto himself. But let's not focus on that" Strange said before turning to face C.C. directly. "I promised you answers, so allow to give some."

Strange began waving his hands in an arcane manner, orange sparks flying off of them. He clap his hands together, before shooting them open. The room was then filled with what seemed to be a miniature universe. The room darkended, with color constructs forming what seemed to be stars and galaxies.

"Tell me C.C., what do you know of magic?" Strange asked. C.C. shot him a suspicious look.

"Only the tricks and slights of hand I have seen over the years. The closest I have seen to true magic is the power of Geass and Code."

"And if I told you that those powers were nothing but firecrackers in comparison to something greater?"

"Based on what I'm seeing, I would have to believe you" C.C responded. "What exactly are you?"

"As I told you before, my name is Doctor Stephen Strange. And I am the Sorcerer Supreme."

"So that's what you are? A sorcerer?" C.C. asked nonchalantly. "That man and his group from last night. Were they sorcerers as well?"

"Yes. As I said before, Kaecilius was once a member of our order. The Masters of the Mystic Arts."

"Why did he betray you?"

"He became obsessed with, as he put it, defeating death."

C.C. frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Kaecilius had lost his wife and child before he began his training. He had hoped that the use of magic could help him reclaim his family."

C.C narrowed her eyes. "There is magic that can undo death?"

"Yes" Strange answered as he frowned. "But it is not magic that any should consider using."

Strange clasped his hands together, then released them. The room suddenly lost all light, leaving them both in total darkness. But then, splashes of dark color began appearing from above. Mysterious purples and raging reds began to form angered shapes above.

"The power Kaecilius seeks comes from the dark dimension. It is a malevolent realm, one in which time itself does not exist."

The shapes above began to form a face. This face resembled a mix of a pumpkin and a skeleton, and it was doused in ever changing flames.

"It is ruled by the Dred Dormammu. Master of all things that serve evil."

Strange undid his hands, and the room returned to normal.

C.C., still shell shocked by the sights she had seen, was still not entirely understanding the situation.

"This Dormammu of yours" she asked, "What exactly does Kaecilius seek to gain from him?"

"My best guess is that Kaecilius plans to hand over all dimensions to Dormammu. He can then convert them into extensions of the Dark Dimension" Strange explained. "Age and death will no longer exist."

Strange looked down in frustration. "But neither will free choice or joy. Which is why Kaecilius must be stopped.

C.C wasn't sure how to respond to any of this. In all her long life, she had never even heard of anything like this before. She had fought in wars and seen many things, but this was an entirely different league.

But only one thing mattered to her. And she would not be denied by another fool seeking immortality.

"If this Kaecilius of yours is stopped, will I be able to get Lelouch back?"

"I have no doubt" Strange said. He waved his hand, and the Ssnctum returned to normal.

"But first, I need your help."

C.C. raised an eyebrow. "What do you need my help for? You're the sorcerer here."

"That is true. I am not, however, omniscient. Did you hear Kaecilius say anything last night? Anything that could lead us to his goal?"

C.C. wasn't sure if there was anything. All he had done that night was give orders to his men.

Except...

"He mentioned something about a sacrifice for his master. He might of meant Dormammu."

Strange's eyes widened in fear.

"Did he see what I saw...? Could he really...? Unless-" He muttered to himself.

"Strange? What's going on?" C.C. asked. He looked like he was nervous about something, which did not sit well with her.

Strange cleared his throat. "Forgive me C.C. There is something I have to look into very quickly."

"'Look into'? Strange, you promised to help me find Lelouch" C.C. said.

"And I will. For now, just make yourself comfortable." Strange nodded behind her, and a table suddenly appeared. C.C. turned to see iced tea and pizza spread out.

"Take what you like. I will return" Strange said before walking away. Leaving a very confused and frustrated C.C. behind.

"_By the rings of Horgoth! __What am I supposed to do now?_" Strange thought to himself as he went to find his student. "_If both Kaecilius and Dormammu know what is to come, then how can I..._" Strange stopped in his tracks. He placed his hand on the Eye of Agamotto.

"Unless I can change it for the better" Strange said before moving to secluded spot.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and that Strange guy?" Kallen asked Mordo.

"What do you mean?" Mordo asked back. Currently, all four of them were seated in the now upright truck.

Kallen frowned. "I mean, why are you two together? He said he's a doctor, and you don't like one. And why are you out _here_ of all places? You mentioned a group, what's that about?"

"Astute observations. And good questions" Mordo responded. "If you must know, me and Strange are, in a way, Samaritans. We make it our mission to help out wherever we can."

"Really? Then why did that guy attack us last night? What was his name? Karilus?"

"Kaecilius" Mordo corrected. "And he left us because he thought we were withholding knowledge from him. Knowledge that he sought."

"OOOOHHHH" Lloyd suddenly busted in. "Traveling samaritans who claim knowledge. I'm interested. Just what kind of knowledge is your cult offering?"

"Firstly, we are not a cult" Mordo sternly said. "Secondly, it is not my place to state our mission."

"Why not?" Kallen asked, getting suspicious.

"Because, it is traditional for the masters of our order to meet and converse before allowing anyone to join or ranks, or know our ways" Mordo said.

"Like you trusted this Kaecilius guy?" Kallen said.

Mordo sighed. "I will admit, Kaecilius was a mistake. One that myself, Strange, and every other member of our order want to see corrected."

Kallen was about to speak again, when she heard soft groaning. She looked down to Sayoko beginning to wake up.

"Sayoko!" Kallen exclaimed. She bent down to check on the woman. "Are you alright?"

"I- I think so" Sayoko muttered as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"We were attacked. Our 'friend' got captured" Kallen said. Sayoko's eyes widened in realization. They settled just as she did.

"Do we know who did it?" Sayoko asked.

"No. But he does" Kallen said, pointing at a dark-skinned man standing behind both of them.

"Hello there. My name is Karl Mordo. My associate and I found your wreckage and came to help" Mordo said.

"Associate?" Sayoko questioned as she stood up. She didn't see anyone else besides Lloyd. Actually, where was C.C.?

"My friend, Doctor Strange, went with miss C.C. to a place where she said she would try to find you missing comrade" Mordo explained. "In fact, we had said we would all meet there once you awoke. I suggest we make haste."

"Yeah. If Sayoko is good, then we should go now" Kallen said.

"I am fine" the ninja maid stated.

"Right then! Let's move!" Lloyd said in his indoor happy voice.

The four of them stepped out of the truck to get to the established rendezvous point. Mordo walked ahead of the group, giving Sayoko a a chance to whisper to Kallen.

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"He's only helped us so far, so I don't think he's an enemy" Kallen said. "But just be ready. If he turns on us, be ready to take him down."

Sayoko nodded.

Just then, Lloyd came up to the both of them.

"My, my. Isn' this interesting? A soldier, a ninja, a scientist, and a cultist all going to storm a prison? This is quite the tale!"

Mordo stopped walking and turned to face Lloyd directly.

"Lloyd. You should know that I do not enjoy fighting needlessly. But if you continue to insult my order by calling it a cult, then you and I will have _words_."

Despite the threatening tone in which Mordo spoke, Lloyd was not intimidated.

"Whatever you say my persuaded friend!"

"Agomotto give me strength" Mordo quietly muttered as he sighed in his spot while the others walked past him. He turned to keep up with them.

"_I hope you know what you're doing Strange_" he thought as the four of them walked towards their goal.

* * *

Lelouch and Wong sat on the table, both feeling bored. Wong set about preparing the Wand of Watoomb. Lelouch meanwhile was stroking Calidus' chin. The bird chirped happily at his masters touch.

"Shouldn't they have returned by now?" Wong questioned.

"It hasn't been too long" Lelouch said as he switched to scratching Calidus' head. The phoenix enjoyed that. "I'd give them more time."

Suddenly, Strange barged in. Lelouch and Wong jumped from the surprise, as did Calidus. Starnge himself looked out of breath, as if he had been running for a while.

"Strange, what's going on. Where is Mordo?" Lelouch asked.

Strange looked to face his student. "Mordo is with some old friends of yours. One of those friends in currently at the entrance hall of the Sanctum."

"What?!" Lelouch shouted. "Wait. Who is here?"

"The immortal girl with the green hair."

"C.C.?" Lelouch asked, his voice laced with panic. Stange nodded. "Why would you bring her here?"

"She needed answers after her Lelouch was kidnapped" Strange said to the alarm of his comrades, "And I promised to give them to her."

"Even so" Lelouch argued. "Why bring her _here_? What will happen if she sees me?"

"I thought ahead Lelouch. I have a new mission for you" Strange calmly said.

_A new mission_? "What is it?"

"You haven't seen any of the news since our arrival, have you?" Strange questioned.

"No."

"Well. If you had, you might have noticed that your sister was kidnapped."

The reaction was similar to a land mine abruptly being set off.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this Strange?!" Lelouch yelled. Strange kept his composure.

"Because, I had assumed that the Zealots had done so, and defeating them would ultimately lead to her recovery" Strange explained. "It would seem I was wrong on that account. It is up to you to find her now."

Lelouch wasn't sure how to respond. While he was still frustrated at his master for not telling him, he could at least understand the reasoning. And now he would be able to recover his beloved sister. But there was still another problem.

"What about the Zealots? Won't you need my help with them?"

"We have that covered Lelouch. Trust me" Strange said. He then took out his Sling Ring and opened a portal.

"You can start your search once you step out. Do what you have to and then report back. Alright?"

Despite some slight reluctance, Lelouch nodded. He had Calidus revert back to his cloak, put up his hood, and stepped.

Once he was gone, Wong, who had been quiet the entire time, stepped beside Strange.

"Did you actually have this planned?"

Strange sighed. "No. I only came up with this plan before coming in."

Wong frowned. "Then why send him out then? We could use him. Why risk so much on a plan you barely made?"

"Because I consulted the Eye of Agamotto before making it" Strange responded. He then looked at the spot where the portal had been.

"The series of events that have been set in place are our best shot at victory. We can only hope now that the plan works. And that Lelouch survives."

* * *

**So now C.C. is in the loop. Let's see how long it takes before she learns about the Lelouch situation.**

**Anyway, as always, please leave reviews.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys must be surprised to see me back here, huh? The truth is, I have no idea why it took me so long to update. But now that I'm doing it, I feel like I should explain the time gap.**

**When I started this story, I didn't exactly have a clear goal in mind. I just wanted to write Lelouch learning magic from Doctor Strange. I've wanted to see whatever since the Doctor Strange movie came out in 2016. And after the Lelouch of the Resurrection movie came out in 2019, I was suddenly inspired to do it. **

**So I did. And apparently, you guys liked it. And I was happy.**

**The problem was, as I mentioned, that I didn't really have an endgame in mind. I was kinda just making it up as I went along. Then came the burnout, when I no longer knew how to continue. **

**I feel that you guys were owed an explanation. And an announcement. **

**I intend to get back to this. I want to see it finished. I'm trying, _trying_, to get back to work on it now. I don't know when it will come out, but I will try before September.**

**I do have something written, so here's that:**

* * *

"He said it's here" was the first thing Lelouch said upon exiting the portal. He was now standing in front of what seemed to be a temple. A temple that seemed fit for royalty.

His cloak rustled.

"Yes, I think they could have done with some subtlety as well."

* * *

Within an abandoned temple, Kaecilius and his disciples dropped the body upon the large marking on the floor.

"Let your will be done," Kaecilius muttered as he and his Zealots began their chant. One of them opened a portal to the Dark Dimension itself.

"The body is prepared, my lord. Allow your dark energies to overtake it."

Dark tendrils shot out from the open portal. They were aimed at the stolen and empty body.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think in the reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


End file.
